


In Which Goto Learns That He's Really Good at Multitasking

by purrglub



Category: Samurai Flamenco
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Smut, its like hella consensual tho, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrglub/pseuds/purrglub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goto runs into a very tied up, very uncomfortable looking Masayoshi, in a very, very dark and vacant looking park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Goto Learns That He's Really Good at Multitasking

Goto's phone had died only five minutes ago, meaning he didn't even have the help of his gps to find Masayoshi this time. He kicked a nearby stone in frustration and exhaled harshly. Why did he keep doing this? Why did he constantly put himself out there for this kid? Not only is it nearly 3 AM, but the park he came across is totally vacant (which is a little bit creepy, he won't lie). He's not even going to think about the fact that he had to cancel a dinner date with his girlfriend a second time, because he already feels horrible enough. He was just about to leave the park area and check somewhere else when he heard a weak yelling sound.

"Ah, hello?! I thought I heard someone!" the voice called out, piercing through the darkness. Goto made his way closer to the voice.

"Who is it?" He shouted back, standing still to wait for a reply. A minute of silence past before he heard the voice say, softer this time but still audible:

"Goto?" So it was Masayoshi. Goto ran over to the source of the voice, finally seeing Masayoshi sitting and leaning against a tree as though he was taking some sort of break. Goto would've flipped like forty shits by now if he didn't notice the 'hero' shaking lightly, fidgeting and red with his hands pulled backwards. Upon a further investigation, he realized Masayoshi wasn't exactly in this position by choice, it appears as though someone had bound his hands behind the tall, but thin tree, successfully keeping him in place.

"Goto! you came for me!" Masayoshi struggled against the binds in an attempt to get up, but ultimately fell back down, hissing in pain as his head bumped lightly against the trunk.

"Tch, of course I came you idiot" It was as though all of the worries and frustrations he had earlier had vanished, and the relief that Masayoshi was alive and (mostly) well just clouded his thoughts completely. "Looks like we're gonna have to get you out of those ropes, though. Your hands are the only things that are tied, right?" he added, kneeling down to look at Masayoshi at an eye-level. 

Goto didn't want to assume anything, but he was getting sort of worried about the kid. Masayoshi was significantly flushed, and his thighs twitched and fidgeted as though he were uncomfortable. Goto didn't want to admit it to himself, but Masayoshi didn't exactly look unattractive in this position either, his long lashes almost completely hiding his lavender eyes, his lip being lightly bitten as he tried to look anywhere but at Goto's face. 

Goto wanted to help Masayoshi with the ropes, but he also wanted to see if he had any injuries that needed tending to as well, because it was quite unnatural for him to be moving around so much, as though he were nervous for some reason. Goto reached over to help him undo the outfit a little when Masayoshi abruptly straighten up

"No!" he cried, twisting his body almost painfully in an attempt to get away, which ultimately caused Goto to lose his balance and fall head first into Masayoshi's chest, with his hand leaning haphazardly on Masayoshi's inner thigh for a bit of support. Goto was momentarily stunned, until his hand accidentally made it's way further up Masayoshi's thigh.

"Are you..." his throat almost closed up and he coughed a little, his hand remaining at this exact spot. "Are you hard right now?"

He lifted his head off Masayoshi's chest, keeping his hand right where he left it as he looked at Masayoshi's beat red face, tears beading up in his eyes. 

"I-I just-" he was stuttering, his back arched at even the slightest contact Goto had with him. A million thoughts raced through Goto's head, a million thoughts having to do with how attractive Masayoshi looked, vulnerable and horny and cute all at the same time. There was a brief moment where he thought of stopping, of undoing the rope and forgetting this ever happened, but that moment was fleeting and instead he began to palm the fabric against Masayoshi's crotch.

"And here you had me thinking that you hurt yourself somehow" He stated quietly, bringing his lips up to meet Masayoshi's. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, like every thought and every desire they had was finally being brought to the surface after months of ignoring any non-platonic feelings they shared.

"Is this...?" he whispered as they parted, "You're ok with this, right?" Goto asked, unsure and uncertain. The initial answer he receives are just little pants and the slight grinding of Masayoshi against his hand. He waits, though, because he wants to be sure, because he wants this to be one hundred percent mutual.

"Please" he heard the whimper rise from Masayoshi's throat,"again..please?" 

And that was all it took. 

Goto's one hand rested against the back of Masayoshi's head to prevent him from scraping it against the tree any further. His other hand went to work undoing Masayoshi's zipper (Goto had no idea he could be so well coordinated). The two kissed again, Masayoshi making these unbearably delicious sounds as he bucked up against Goto's hand, already slick with precum. 

Goto's lips lowered to bite at Masayoshi's pale neck. He wanted so badly to fuck him right here and now, but he knew that would be more trouble than it was worth, so he suffered silently, his hard on pressing painfully against his uniform as he focused all of his attention on Masayoshi. 

"You were turned on by the ropes weren't you?", he whispered against the crook between Masayoshi's shoulder and neck. He didn't expect a reply, appreciating the loud moans erupting from the man before him as his hand moved swifter along the length of Masayoshi's cock. "Who would've thought this little aspiring hero could be such a dirty pervert, huh?"

Only a few seconds after Goto said this did Masayoshi cum, covering Goto's hand as he gasped, twisting and grinding in complete ecstasy. Goto smiled, content at his success as he once again brought his lips up to meet Masayoshi's, taking in the little gasps and spasms as his clean hand stroked the nape of his neck.

"Thanks" Masayoshi whispered as Goto zipped up his outfit again, "and..sorry about.." he paused, looking at Goto's hand, his face flushing further in embarrassment. Goto smirked and shrugged, absentmindedly wiping his dirty hand against the grass as he began to, finally, until Masayoshi from his bindings.

"You know" he said casually, working on the final knot "I don't think I want this to be a one time thing" He felt Masayoshi tense up and Goto feared he might've gone a bit too far. Perhaps Masayoshi wasn't the type to do relationships, or maybe even this much contact was too much for him? He ran over different scenarious in his head for less than a minute before Masayoshi dropped his head. 

"Good" he said softly, and Goto leaned over, catching the huge grin that covered Masayoshi's face, "I'm so glad"

**Author's Note:**

> dang so that was my first like....smuttyish piece ever. damng. i jus.,,t woah


End file.
